Maaf, Saya Labil
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: special tribute buat kalian yang mau ujian! Bagaimana kira-kira kondisi para murid Hogwarts kelas 7 menjelang ujian kelulusan? Siap? Gak siap? Bagaimana dengan kondisi mental mereka? Normal? Apa justru... LABIL? Beware of: SBRL dan JPLE ONESHOT


**A/N : **Coolkid kembalii!! Miss me? (ditimpuk) Hiahaha! Maaf, ya. Gue terlalu lama bertapa di dunia Yugioh sampe-sampe lupa diri kalo masih punya 'rumah' lain yaitu Harry Potter. Hehe. Sumpah, di Yugioh, 'pemandangan'nya asik, deh. Sepet gue ngeliat 'alam' Harry Potter yang gitu-gitu terus. Cabut bentar, eh, malah keterusan. Heheh.

Oke. Enough rambling. Sekarang, mari kita mulai masuk ke ceritanya. Sebelum tanggal 10 Maret, gue mau mempersembahkan (ohoks!! Bahasa gue…) sebuah fanfic spesial buat kalian hai pengguna fanfiction yang mau ujian. Entah itu ujian sekolah atau ujian kelulusan, pokoknya yang mau ujian, lah. Semoga dengan fic ini, semangatmu semakin terbakar! Yeah!!

**Disclaimer : **Punya Kazuki Takahashi. Eh, salah. Punya JK Rowling. Hehehe. Udah lama gue gak menulis disclaimer berisikan nama tante gokil satu ini…

**Warning : **Rating T karena ada beberapa ejekan yang gak disensor. Oiya, percakapan disini memakai bahasa gaul a.k.a. bukan bahasa baku. Masalah? Silakan cabut dari cerita ini, sekarang. Terima kasih. Dan tentunya OOC semua. Oiya, sama slight pairing SiriusxRemus, JamesxLily.

**Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu. Marukaite chikyuu, Chibitalia desu. ****(Marukaite Chikyuu, Chibitalia version OST Hetalia Axis Powers) Ini juga salah satu fandom yang bikin gue terpana. Hidup NetherlandsxIndonesia!! (tampoled)**

* * *

Hogwarts merupakan sekolah bergengsi untuk para penyihir muda di Inggris. Siapapun pasti pernah menerima surat berisikan tawaran masuk ke Hogwarts, lengkap dengan daftar buku-buku yang diperlukan. Tak peduli dimanapun kau berada – di kamar, di WC, di ujung dunia, di neraka atau surga - burung hantu Hogwarts pasti akan menemukan orang yang dituju. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk sembunyi dari serangan burung hantu itu bila kau sudah berumur 11 tahun. Satu kata. Percuma.

Nah, setiap tahunnya Hogwarts selalu menghasilkan para lulusan yang terbaik. Pekerjaan bergengsi di tiap institusi pemerintahan ataupun swasta dikuasai oleh para penyihir hasil didikan Hogwarts. Bahkan, penyihir hitam yang sedang berkembang, Lord Voldemort, dulunya juga merupakan murid Hogwarts yang berprestasi. Sayang, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi _big villain _dunia sihir dan mempermak habis muka gantengnya menjadi jelek, botak, dan amit-amit seperti sekarang. Ck, ck, ck... Dasar tak tahu diuntung! Sudah susah-susah Merope melahirkan dirimu ke dunia, eh, malah sengaja dibikin jelek mukamu itu!! Huh!!

Oke. Mulai OOT... Mari kita kembali ke topik. Sampe mana barusan? Ah, ya.

Tak ketinggalan untuk tahun ini.

Ujian kelulusan bagi para murid tingkat 7 mulai menghadang di depan mata. Tekanan untuk lulus dan menjadi yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik sudah melekat di otak mereka sejak liburan musim panas. Orang tua dengan semangat 45 memborbardir dan mencuciotak anak-anaknya untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar demi kelulusan dan nilai sempurna. Kira-kira, bagaimana persiapan mereka untuk menjadi lulusan yang terbaik? Apakah titah para orang tua mereka camkan baik-baik di benak mereka dan diaplikasikan? Hmm...

* * *

**Hari pertama masuk sekolah**

Oke. Mereka masih santai-santai semua. Tidak ada semangat untuk belajar sama sekali. Hanya segelintir anak saja yang punya semangat membara untuk belajar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak-anak Ravenclaw? Sisanya… Masih sibuk melanjutkan liburan musim panas mereka dengan tidur, malas-malasan, tidur, malas-malasan lagi, tidur lagi, makan, dan sekali lagi – tidur.

**

* * *

Sebulan setelah masuk**

Masih santai. Mari kita skip saja bagian ini.

**

* * *

Dua bulan setelah masuk**

Masih sama saja. Skip.

**

* * *

Tiga bulan setelah masuk**

Masih saja sama. Mari kita skip sampai ke…

**

* * *

H minus dua bulan**

Nah. Ini dia. Dua bulan menuju neraka, kalau kata anak-anak kelas 7. Ketegangan menuju hari ujian sudah terasa. Para profesor Hogwarts sudah mulai rajin memberikan kisi-kisi dan sedikit bocoran tentang ujian nanti, sementara murid-muridnya sudah semakin rajin untuk belajar. Yah, paling tidak perpustakaan sekarang mulai membuka jam malam bagi yang mau begadang 'memacari' buku-buku tebal perpustakaan.

Tentunya kepanikan seperti ini tidak ada di murid-murid Ravenclaw. Mereka tetap melanjutkan aktivitas belajarnya seperti sediakala. Yang paling panik adalah murid-murid Gryffindor, Slytherin, dan Hufflepuff. Tipikal murid-murid yang kerjanya main melulu dan lebih mengandalkan keberuntungan dan nasib baik setiap kali ujian.

**

* * *

H minus sebulan**

Ini dia bulan dimana PANIK, STRESS, LABIL, AKUT, dan AUTIS mulai merambah murid-murid kelas 7 Hogwarts. Mari kita lihat dari masing-masing asrama.

= Ravenclaw =

Believe it or not, murid-murid Ravenclaw mulai PANIK dan STRESS! Waow… Mereka yang biasanya adem ayem menghadapi ujian entah kenapa berubah menjadi panik luar biasa dan stress diluar batas normal. Rutinitas mereka untuk menghampiri 'kuil' sakral bernama perpustakaan meningkat hingga 500%. Sialnya, mereka suka keduluan sama anak-anak asrama yang telah tobat dan sadar kalau belajar itu lebih berguna daripada main-main. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa mereka harus mengizinkan 'kuil sakral' mereka dinodai oleh tangan-tangan busuk asrama lain. Ihiks…

= Hufflepuff =

Hanya tersisa segelintir murid yang masih punya semangat buat belajar. Sisanya, memutuskan untuk pasrah dan berserah diri kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa demi keselamatan nilai mereka. Belajar sudah bukan saatnya, menurut mereka. Ini adalah saat dimana kekuatan Tuhan-lah yang berbicara. Entah Tuhan mau membantu mereka dengan menurunkan contekan lengkap dari langit atau menyediakan joki ujian yang sangat mirip dengan tampang mereka demi keberhasilan ujian, mereka terima. Lebih asik lagi kalau Hogwarts dibom atom dan hancur lebur sehingga ujian dibatalkan! Yeiy!!

Memang agak mustahil, tapi berharap boleh, kan?

= Slytherin =

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan kondisi anak-anak Slytherin. Stress. Hanya ada 1 anak kelas 7 yang masih santai, yaitu Severus Snape. Dimaklumi sajalah. Anak salah asrama ini memang sudah dari jauh-jauh hari menyiapkan bahan-bahan ujian di saat teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk cengengesan dan ber-haha-hihi-ria. Biasanya, dia yang nanti jadi sumber contekan anak Slytherin.

Sebagian anak terlihat kelewat pasrah sampai-sampai kembali ke ritual harian mereka sebelum ujian mendekat – main.

"Daripada stress, mending kita main aja. Kalo kepala gue jadi botak gara-gara stress, emang Hogwarts mau tanggung jawab?! Enggak, kan?! Yaudah. Dirasa banget, deh." keluh seorang anak Slytherin bernama Antonin Dolohov, sedikit jutek.

"Bodo amat, mah, belajar. Ntar abis ujian juga gue lupa lagi. Mending gue bayar orang aja buat gantiin gue. Hehhee." kata Rodolphus Lestrange diiringi tawa hina. "Lagian, kalo gue belajar sekarang juga percuma. Ngapain buang-buang tenaga buat belajar? Pasrah aja, lah."

= Gryffindor =

Untuk asrama favorit kita ini hanya ada satu kata, yaitu LABIL.

Betul sekali, saudara-saudara. Kondisi kejiwaan para murid Gryffindor sudah LABIL dan di ambang TIDAK WARAS. Kenapa bisa begini? Karena kadar stress dan panik mereka yang sudah lama melebihi ambang normal dan masuk ke taraf tidak normal. Dan penyakit kelabilan ini menyerang hampir semua penghuni Gryffindor, termasuk James Potter dan Sirius Black.

"AAAHH!!" erang James dengan tampang datar. Dilemparnya buku tebal mengenai Ramuan tingkat lanjut ke seberang ruangan. "Sumpah, gue gak ngerti. Daritadi gue baca apaan, yak?"

"Lo lagi baca Ramuan, James." gumam Remus santai sambil terus membaca. Sepertinya hanya Remus seorang yang tidak termakan virus aneh bernama labil.

"Ah, sumpah. Otak gue bisa beneran meledak kalo kayak gini caranya…" keluh James sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Ia melirik sosok pemuda tampan yang daritadi mencoba untuk belajar di samping Remus. "Padfoot. Main yuk."

Orang yang dipanggil Padfoot langsung menoleh dan menyahut, "Ayo. Gue juga udah stress, nih. Tapi, kalo nanti kita gak lulus, bisa mati kita."

"Mending kita bunuh diri aja malem ini. Daripada nungguin abis ujian matinya, mending sekarang aja. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?!" usul James asal. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bener-bener!! Mau mati dimana, nih?"

"DI kamar aja, lah."

"Terus matinya gimana? Gantung diri?"

"Ah, kurang elit matinya! Gimana kalo _Avada Kedavra_? Asik, tuh, matinya."

"Itu malah lebih gak elit, lagi. Cuma geli-geli dikit, terus mati. Ih. Potong urat nadi aja apa?"

"Wah, ide bagus!!"

Remus Lupin hanya bisa melihat tingkah pacar dan temannya itu dengan bingung. "… Kalian berdua labil…"

"Wah, terima kasih!!" sahut James ceria. Kelabilan sudah mencapai puncaknya. "Eh, Moony mau ikut bunuh diri juga? Ntar malem di kamar. Gue sama Sirius mau potong urat nadi. Udah gak sanggup lagi kita belajar. Mau ikutan, gak?"

"Nggak, makasih." balas Remus dingin. Matanya kembali teralihkan ke buku yang sempat ia tinggalkan untuk melihat kejadian labil di depan matanya.

Bukan cuma James dan Sirius saja yang labil. Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor hampir kegiatan labil terjadi di setiap sudutnya. Lily dan beberapa temannya asik main plesetan dari kata-kata aneh yang mereka temukan di buku Tranfigurasi. Arthur Weasley yang biasanya alim malah asik mengerjai anak-anak lain yang sok serius belajar. Frank Longbottom bahkan mengambil jalan yang dilakukan para anak Hufflepuff, yaitu berserah diri kepada Tuhan. Tak jarang ia mengajak anak-anak Gryffindor yang lainnya untuk berdoa lebih rajin memohon kelulusan sebelum azab Tuhan menghampiri mereka.

Peter? Sudah tewas sejak kemarin malam. Otaknya _overload_, tak sanggup men-_download_ pelajaran lagi.

"Daripada kita yang mati, gimana kalo kita ancurin aja Hogwarts?" usul Sirius, semangat. Dari raut mukanya, Remus sempat curiga kalau sang pacar ini benar-benar niat mau menghancurkan Hogwarts.

"Wah!! Ide bagus!!" kata James gembira. "Eh, atau kita boikot aja ujian? Eh, guys!!" seru James lantang hingga terdengar ke seluruh ruang rekreasi. "Ujian nanti kita cabut aja, yuuukkk!!"

"AAAAYYYYYOOOO!!!"

"... Kok gue bisa-bisanya temenan sama orang-orang labil begini, sih? Udah labil, akut pula…" ratap Remus penuh derita.

**

* * *

H minus 29 hari**

"Rem, aku stress."

"Yaudah. Istirahat dulu aja daripada stress."

"Tapi harus belajar."

"Ya belajar, gih."

"Tapi aku stress."

"Istirahat, lah."

"Tapi aku harus belajar."

"Belajar sono."

"Tapi, kalo nanti aku botak kayak Slughorn gimana?"

Remus menutup buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang daritadi ia tekuni dengan kesal. Ditatapnya Sirius Black, pacarnya, dengan tatapan sangar. Bisa-bisa ia ikutan labil kalau kelamaan bicara dengan pacarnya yang sudah labil tingkat akut itu. "Sirius, mau kamu apa, sih? Mau gangguin aku?! Gangguin orang lain aja kenapa, sih?!"

"Lagian kamu serius banget belajarnya." gumam Sirus pelan. "Aku sedih, nih, dikacangin terus sama kamu..." keluh Sirius. Bibir bagian bawah sedikit ia majukan sehingga menciptakan efek manyun yang luar biasa menjijikkan bagi mata kaum adam lainnya kecuali Remus. Menurut pemuda berambut emas itu ekspresi muka Sirius bisa menimbulkan gejala gatal-gatal, keringat dingin, dan tubuh menjadi lumer di tempat. Yah, tipikal orang lagi kesemsem gitu lah.

"Daripada kamu gangguin aku, mending temenin aku belajar aja. Gimana? Kan, kalo kita belajar bareng, aku gak bakal ngacangin kamu." kata Remus, mencoba untuk memberi solusi kepada pacarnya yang lagi ngambek itu. Seulas senyum manis yang selalu sukses membuat Sirius tersenyum najong tampak di wajah imut sang manusia serigala itu.

"Oke. Aku ambil buku dulu, ya." Dan Sirius Black pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Remus hanya bisa tersenyum senang saat melihat tingkah pacarnya mulai berubah. Akhirnya Merlin, Ra, Jashin, Zeus, dan dewa-dewa lainnya, Sirius mau belajar. Sudah lama Remus mencoba menenggelamkan Sirius ke lubang hitam tak berujung bernama belajar, namun selalu gagal. Sepertinya, kali ini akan berhasil.

Setelah ditunggu lebih dari 1 jam, sosok Sirius tak kunjung datang menuruni tangga. Aneh. "Kok lama, ya?" gumam Remus bingung. Kepalanya ia julurkan supaya ia bisa mengawasi tangga spiral dimana kamar-kamar anak laki-laki berada. "Perasaan udah 1 jam, deh. Emang ambil buku dimana tu anak?"

Karena tidak sabar, Remus pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sofa empuknya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Hmm… Dari luar, tidak terdengar apa-apa. Apa jangan-jangan Sirius tidur, ya?

"Sirius, kau di dala…"

Kalimat berikut terasa menggantung tanpa kepastian kapan akan meluncur dari mulut Remus. Ini semua karena pemandangan yang ada di dalam kamarnya terlalu 'luar biasa'.

Sirius, James, Frank, Peter, dan Arthur semuanya asik mabuk-mabukan. Berbotol-botol _Firewhiskey _yang entah darimana mereka dapatkan (Remus yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Jubah Gaib dan seonggok Peta Perampok) bergeletakkan tak jelas di atas karpet kamar. Sementara itu, 5 orang yang asik berpestapora mabuk-mabukan tampak sudah sangat gontai. Entah berapa botol telah mereka habiskan.

"Heeeeiiii… Mooooonnnyyyy…!!" panggil Sirius dengan suara mabuknya. Dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati kekasihnya dan merangkul sang pemuda berambut emas itu. Ia menegak botol berisi minuman keras itu sebelum berkata, "Daripada belajar terus *hik* … mending minum-minum *hik* saamma kita dis *hik* ini! Gimanaaaaaaa…???"

Remus hanya bisa menatap ngeri keempat teman dan pacarnya ini. Ekspresi horor tak terdeskripsikan menghias wajah imutnya. Belum lagi aroma menyengat dari minuman keras membuatnya ingin muntah. Anehnya, diantara aroma keras tersebut ada samar-samar bau kertas terbakar. Apa, ya? "... Kau bilang kau mau ambil buku dan belajar. Kenapa malah mabuk-mabukan begini, sih?!" bentak Remus, kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Sirius.

Sirius menatap Remus dengan tatapan bingung. "Siapa yang mau ambil buku, Moonshine?" gumamnya. "Aku kesini untuk membakar buku bersama James!! Iya, kan!?!!" seru Sirius gembira yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh keempat murid mabuk lainnya.

"Tu… Tunggu. Bakar buku?" Jadi, bau kertas terbakar yang barusan ia cium itu sungguhan? Dengan penuh kengerian, Remus menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tungku penghangat ruangan dan menemukan Peter dan James sedang asik melemparkan catatan serta tugas-tugas yang telah mereka selesaikan ke dalam tungku. Ekspresi keduanya benar-benar psycho, bahkan lebih psycho dibandingkan ekspresi Yagami Light saat mengisi _Death Note-_nya. Kobaran api yang luar biasa panas dengan segara membakar kertas-kertas tak berdosa, korban kelabilan anak-anak Gryffindor, hingga menjadi abu.

"... Demi Ra, Merlin, Jashin, Zeus, dan Jupiter..."

**

* * *

H minus 25 hari**

"Siriiiuuusss!! Main yuuuukk!!"

"Ayuuukkk!!"

Remus dengan gesit langsung menyambar kerah baju Sirius dan menariknya kembali duduk di kursi dan menekuni buku Ramuan yang ia coba cerna sejak tadi. "Selesaikan dulu pelajaran Ramuannya, baru kau boleh main!" kata Remus ketus. Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan tingkah pacarnya. Sudah saatnya menggunakan tangan besi dan metode pemaksaan supaya Sirius mau belajar.

"Aaaaahhh..." erang Sirius seperti anak umur 5 tahun. "Kau kejam, Moony…"

"Aku malah jadi kejam kalo membiarkanmu main! Kau mau tidak lulus, hah?!" bentak Remus frustrasi. Sepertinya sang manusia serigala ini frustrasi oleh pacarnya dan bukan oleh ujian.

"Justru itu!! Kalo kebanyakan belajar, bisa-bisa aku tambah stress, Moon. STRESS!!" seru Sirius penuh kelebayan. Animagus berwujud anjing ini sudah mulai tertular virus lebay dari sahabat karibnya, James Potter. "Kalo otak aku gak istirahat, bisa meledak. MELEDAK, MOONY!!"

Dan sebuah buku tebal Rune Kuno mendarat dengan mulus ke kepala Sirius.

"AAUUUWW~!!" erang Sirius. "Sakit, Moony!!"

Orang yang baru saja melemparkan buku tebal dan mencetak _touchdown _tepat di atas kepala kekasihnya cuma bisa cuek dan melanjutkan belajarnya. Bodo amat, deh, Sirius mau lulus apa nggak, bukan urusan dia. Yang penting, dia lulus. Amin.

**

* * *

H minus 15 hari**

"MATI GUEEE!!"

"GUE JUGA MATIIII!!"

"UDAH TANGGAL SEGINI TAPI KITA BELOM NGAPA-NGAPAIN, PADFOOT!!"

"IDEEEEMM!!"

Demikianlah ratapan anak tiri… Bukan!! Maksudnya, ratapan James Potter dan Sirius Black. Sudah tinggal 15 hari lagi menuju hari ujian dan mereka belum berhasil menghapalkan satupun pelajaran. Ya. Mulai dari pelajaran favorit mereka sampai ke pelajaran yang paling mereka hindari sejauh mungkin.

"Gimana, nih?! Kalo gue gak lulus, bisa gak dianggep anak sama bokap-nyokap gueee!!" ratap James histeris. Air mata mulai mengambang di matanya yang cokelat tua.

"Kalo gue mah, emang udah lama gak dianggep anak. Tapi, kalo gue gak lulus, nanti Moony ogah pacaran sama gue. Hueeee~~!!" Giliran Sirius yang menangis bombai.

"Huee jugaaaa~~~!!!" James pun ikut-ikut bertangis-ria ala sinetron.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih? Tangis-tangisan kayak ditinggal pacar aja." kata Lily Evans, pacar James Potter sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Sang gadis berambut merah baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan bersama dengan Remus, rekan belajar bersamanya. Beruntung Lily berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis dan kelabilan, sehingga otak warasnya kembali bekerja normal. Tidak seperti pacarnya yang sepertinya makin hari makin akut.

"Liiiiillllyyyy~~!! Reeeemmmuuussss~~!!" seru dua orang merana yang beberapa detik lalu sedang asik beradegan sinetron dengan tangisan India. Keduanya dengan kompak langsung memeluk pasangan masing-masing dan melanjutkan tangis sesenggukan mereka.

"Kalian berdua kenapa, sih?" tanya Lily. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisi kejiwaan pacarnya itu. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membawa James ke dokter kejiwaan. Kalau perlu, langsung jebloskan saja ke _asylum_.

"Kita belom belajar apa-apa. Padahal, ujiannya tinggal 15 hari lagiii... Gimana dooooonnng~~!!" keluh James. Ia kembali menangis ke pangkuan Lily yang serba salah. Sirius sendiri masih bergelayutan di pinggang Remus dengan air mata tak kalah derasnya.

"Kalo gitu belajar aja, gih. Biar kita yang bantu." saran Remus. Ia tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti bayi kehilangan permen begitu. Eh, tunggu. Bayi belum bisa makan permen. Oke. Menangis seperti anak umur 1 tahun yang kehilangan lolipopnya.

Mata James dan Sirius langsung berubah menjadi berbinar-binar seperti mata di komik Candy-Candy hanya dalam waktu sedetik. Uluran tangan dari kekasih merekalah yang mereka butuhkan saat ini. Ah, betapa baiknya Merlin, Ra, Jashin, Zeus, Jupiter, Thor, dan siapapun dewa-dewa lainnya yang telah menurunkan kekasih baik macam mereka berdua.

**

* * *

H minus 5 hari**

"Moony."

"Hmm?"

"Seandainya... Aku tidak lulus, kau masih sayang aku, kan?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Pasti aku masih sayang sama kamu, dong. Ahaha! Pertanyaan kamu ngaco, ah!"

"… Tapi, rasanya otak ini udah gak sanggup lagi kalo mesti ditambahin. Bisa-bisa otak aku _overload _kayak otaknya Peter. Ntar kalo aku jadi domblong, tolol, dan mendadak autis kayak Peter gimana?!"

"Ah, lebay. Gak bakalan."

"Moon, beneran, nih. Aku takut. Kalo gak lulus gimana? Ntar kalo aku gak dapet kerjaan gara-gara nilainya jelek gimana?"

Remus menghela napas panjang sebelum ia menutup buku dan berbalik menatap Sirius. Bola mata emasnya tampak sedih. "Sejelek apapun nilaimu nanti Padfoot, kau masih bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sedangkan aku, sebaik apapun nilaiku tetap saja tak akan ada tempat kerja yang sudi menerimaku..."

"Moony..." bisik Sirius sedih. Ia mulai merasa bersalah telah mengungkit masalah yang sangat intim. Kondisinya sebagai manusia serigala telah membuat Remus kesulitan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Bahkan kalau bukan karena Dumbledore yang melihat potensi besar milik Remus, tak akan ada sekolah yang sudi menerimanya sebagai murid. Sudah pasti kejadian yang sama akan terulang saat Remus dilepas di dunia pekerjaan. Pekerjaan macam apa yang menginginkan manusia serigala menjadi pegawainya? Tentu bukan pekerjaan dengan jabatan tinggi. Tak akan ada yang mau diperintah oleh _Half-Breed _seperti Remus.

"Maaf, Moony. Aku…"

Remus mengangkat tangannya. "Makanya. Kamu belajar yang rajin biar bisa kerja di tempat yang bagus. Kalo kayak gitu, kan, kehidupan rumah tangga kita nanti terjamin. Hehehe."

Sirius mengangguk antusias mendengar perkataan orang yang paling ia cintai. Mendapat dukungan seperti itu semakin membuat semangat Sirius terbakar. Ya. Semangatnya terbakar begitu panas sebelum 1 perkataan James menghancurkan api yang membara tersebut.

"Lo mau nikah sama Sirius?" kata James yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. "Ati-ati lo! Sekarang dilarang tau!"

"Hah? Sejak kapan nikah sesama jenis dilarang?! Ngaco lo James!" balas Sirius kesal. Padahal dia lagi enak-enaknya membayangkan hidup berumahtangga dengan Remus. Dia baru pulang kantor dan kemudian disambut Remus dari dapur, lengkap dengan apron. Makan malam bersama dan setelah itu... Ehehe. Silakan berimajinasi seliar mungkin.

James menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan nikah sesama yang dilarang. Bukan!! Yang dilarang justru nikahin elo, Padfoot!"

Sejak kapan Sirius berubah menjadi begitu terkenal sampai-sampai ada larangan untuk menikahinya, resmi dibuat oleh anggota parlemen?!

"Kan nikah SIRI udah dilarang! Ahahahaha!!" kelakar James diiringi tawa nista yang membahana ke seluruh suduh perpustakaan.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sirius mencekek sahabatnya itu.

**

* * *

H minus 1 hari**

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! GUE BELOM SIAAAAAPPP!!"

"GUE JUGA BELOM SIAAAAPPP!!!"

"Gue udah siap. SIAP MATIIIII!!"

"*mengumandangkan doa-doa kepada semua dewa yang pernah dikenal manusia sejak jaman _Homo Erectus _sampai _Homo Sapiens._*"

"Gimana persiapan lo?" tanya James kepada rekan berani matinya, Sirius.

"Nihil."

"Idem. Ada ide buat menanganinya?"

"Gimana kalo bunuh diri?"

"Udah telat, cuy. Yang lain, deh!"

"Hmm… Bakar sekolah aja gimana? Pasti batal, deh, ujiannya."

"Lo kira Dumbledore tolol apa?! Langsung ketauan kali kalo kita biang keroknya!!"

"Hoo... _Coba kupakai joki. Agar ada hoki walau harus bayar upeti_..."

"… Lo kok malah nyanyi, sih?! Ini gue serius!! _Urgent, _nih!! _Urgent_!!"

"Emang nama gue Sirius, gak usah dipanggil-panggil gitu, dong. AUCH!! SAKIT, KAMPRET!!"

"MAKANYA LO JANGAN NGEMENG YANG NGGAK-NGGAK, DONG, KUTU!!"

"Okeh. Sampe mana kita? Oh, iya. Hmm… Bayar joki gimana?"

"Profesor kita pada gak bisa ditipu, man. Joki _out, _lah."

"Hmm... Susah juga, ya. Ah! Bikin kebetan gimana?!"

"Wah, ide bagus!! Tapi, kalo buat kebetan kita mesti tau soalnya dulu, dong. Baru bisa buat kebetannya…"

"Udahlah. Kebet aja semuanya!"

"Ide brilian, Padfoot!!"

Yah, mari kita doakan saja keberhasilan mereka. Semoga dengan cara apapun mereka bisa lulus. Yang penting, tidak ada kekerasan dalam menuju kelulusan. Cara kotor sedikit pun tidak masalah. Seperti kata pepatah. "Mencotek itu gak dosa. Nyontek baru jadi dosa kalo ketauan."

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyahahah! Dibuat saat gue lagi mengalami kelabilan dan keakutan saat menerima terjangan tugas yang beruntun!! Terima kasih banyak, para dosen interior!! Saya CINTA kalian semua!! Muahahahah!! Mana isi 1 studio pada labil semua… Parah.

Oiya, waktu gue cerita James dan Peter ngebakar tugas mereka, itu bener-bener dikerjain sama temen gue. Jadi, dia ngebakar buku tugas (logbook) dia waktu semester lalu. Nah, sialnya pas masuk semester ini dosen kita bersabda, "Minggu depan bawa logbook pelajaran *piip*, ya. Kita mau ngelanjutin dari situ aja." Dan temen gue pun panik. Siapa suruh juga dia ngebakar buku tugasnya.

Ayo, semuanya yang mau ujian! Entah ujian naik kelas atau ujian kelulusan, selamat berjuang, ya!! Kalian pasti bisa, kok! Ikutin aja cara-cara anak Hufflepuff. Banyak-banyak berdoa dan minta tolong ke Tuhan, pasti dikasih jalan. Atau mau pilih jalan laknat macem Sirius dan James juga boleh. Mau pilih jalan jujur dan tak berliku seperti Remus dan Lily? Silakan. Banyak jalan menuju Roma, guys!! Ahahah!!

Adieu!!

**P.S.: **Buat yang mau ujian lulus SMA dan mau masuk universitas, harap jangan tergiur dengan iming-iming jadi mahasiswa. Jadi mahasiswa itu gak seenak yang elo bayangin. Beneran. Waktu hidup lo lebih banyak terkuras sama pelajaran dan belajar. Jadi, langsung kuliah itu gak wajib, kok. Kalo emang belom sanggup, ya gak apa-apa. Toh kuliah itu lebih horor dari SMA... Dan yang udah kuliah, selamat berjuang saudaraku. Kita senasib.


End file.
